User blog:Crazychick08/My Characters (For Reference)
Just those old character descriptions I posted, saved here for convenient reference. Note: Hypothetical actors are listed for appearance reasons and are not necessarily who I'd want to play them. This is also not an endorsement of the actor themselves, it is meant to be a 'this is what the character's face looks like'. Character Descriptions Vazof Loft - kids on financial need based scholarships, largely immigrants - per aspera as astra! (Through difficulties to the stars) RUMENA ISAEV - Rumena is going to be one of the greatest fashion designer in the world. She is creative, graceful, and fun. That said, she's not good at the whole criticism thing. So when her designs are pretentious or appropriative, she's going to have a hard time changing. Sink or swim, Rumena. Hypothetical Actor - Kara Hayward SVETLANA CABELLO - Svetlana is a bright and talented performer. She's good at theatricizing and acting. She doesn't know as she wants to do this for her life though. It'd be a shame to 'waste that talent' people say, but personal desires matter too. Hypothetical Actor - Q'orianka Kilcher ZORNITSA GORANOV - Zornitsa knew she'd be a little under the microscope when she was dating a young pro soccer player. She didn't expect how vicious and crabby this would be though. She's unprepared for how hateful fandom and star life is and she wants to fight. But how? Hypothetical Actor - Aybuke Pusat KRASIMIRA STAYANOV - Krasimira is a talented, skilled dancer. She can get herself going in all kinds of positions. She's heard it's hard to get going in the art world though. And lighter skin or no, black is black and the art world is trickier to break in to. So she might need to get started on navigating it now. Hypothetical Actor - Madison Pettis RUZHA DUARTE - Ruzha just wanted to study. Is she the only one who remembers that this is a stupid school? Why can't everyone shut up? It might be time to break down her ego. Not everything is about her. She needs to get it in her head. Preferably before she pisses off every girl in the loft.' Hypothetical Actor - Letitia Wright' VASILKA TSVETLANOV - Vasilka is too viciously independent to let anyone else in. That's how you get hurt. You don't talk. Stick to who you know. She is not willing to get involved in other people's drama because that is how you go up in flames. Good thing she doesn't mind being alone. Right? Hypothetical Actor - Haley Ramm ZORA GROSVENOR - Zora is trying her hardest to keep school going. She is going to get into history. So she decides to start publishing her thoughts online. That is not a good idea, it turns out. Trolls have no intentions of giving the Romani blogger who dares speak about history online an easy time. Hypothetical Actor - Mary Notar KALINA MINKOV - Kalina is a party girl. She likes hanging out in the more radical party scenes. Body mod, raves, etc. are super fun. She can't possibly meet anything dangerus or pick up anything toxic right? And who says she can't avoid her mounting trouble with grades, homesickness, and harassment at school. Hypothetical Actor - Rosie Day DARINA NAOUMOV - Darina is peppy, full of life, and sassy. She takes no shit and the devil may care. Her response to 'you have to pass as cis' was 'I see your passing suggestions and I'm gonna nuke them into the sun.' Unfortunately, her family is not in the best thoughts about this. If the boat keeps rocking, will she get thrown overboard? Hypothetical Actor - Harmony Santana MILA YI - Mila is a phenomenal singer. She knows it and she will figure out how to make it. Her family is behind her, but nobody else seems to believe it. She's got no way to prove them wrong easily, but as long as its possible, she'll do it if she has to claw her way there over her own dead body. Hypothetical Actor - Janella Salvador AYELET SISKIN - Ayelet is quiet and nervous. She's always been very shy, but now her anxiety is worsening to the point she has no idea how to cope. Can her girlfriends help her figure it out before she turns into a sobbing, isolated wreck? What's a good way to help her build her confidence? Hypothetical Actor - Tal VAI REINHARDT - Vai is preparing herself for getting into a pilot stunt squad someday hopefully soon. She's talented and able and maybe too full of herself. It might be a rude awakening when she didn't get into Pierce. Time for her to figure her ways out and get her act together to get there. Even if she might need help... Hypothetical Actor - Auli'i Cravalho IEKIKA AKAKA - Iekika is a talented designer and one of the sweetest girls there is. The problem is she's also a bleeding heart. She's prone to helping people who ask, no matter what. So what happens when she's utterly being taken advantage of, having to help care for her sister. It's not a fair thing to ask of a sixteen year old barely getting the start of her skills together, but she can't say no. Time to learn when she's bitten off more than she can chew. Hypothetical Actor - Sumire Matsubara SOFIA CVETKOV - Sofia beats herself into the ground working on her time. She's not good at winging it or spontaneity or solving problems without beating herself up over her lack of time. Can her girlfriends sort her out before she works herself into a breakdown? Or at least make her less of a control freak? Hypothetical Actor - Lika Babluani CLAUDIA MATEEV - Claudia is bright, happy, and bouncy all the time. ALL THE TIME. She is up, up, and up. Sometimes though, problems can't be solved with a smile and a song. There needs to be more work than that. Can Claudia accept that or will she ruin her relationship with the people she wants to help? Hypothetical Actor - Sydney Park KEIKO HAYASHI - Keiko is trying to hide her inability to pay for things from her girlfriends. She's not ashamed of her large family. She loves them more than anything. And she's not lying - she's just avoiding it. She's not answering. She will obfuscate, but not outright lie. She doesn't want them to find out about her family's financial situation and judge her for it. Hypothetical Actor - Karen Fukuhara ARTEMISIA VÂN - Artemisia is an artist and she will figure her way out. Lately, though, her art's been mechanical. Empty. She doesn't really have any inspiration. She needs to figure herself out before she can figure out her art - maybe playing it cool and calm all the time to avoid getting too into things ended up being a bad idea. Hypothetical Actor - Star Slade * Hugo Hollow - kids in on either personal, artistic, or special interest scholarships (i.e. a lot of work with animals, or the elderly or something) rather than ones offered by schools or sports places. Ad honorem (for the honour) OCÉANE MARIAN - A studious scholarly young lady, she is working her hardest to rise above her family's poverty issues. She doesn't always know if she'll be capable without help though. So if she turns to uppers once in a while, it'll be okay, right? Anything will be better than the underground economy her parents had to turn to...right? Hypothetical Actor - Sandra Díaz MARGARET LABELLE - Margaret has grown up in the shadow of an older, pretty sister and she does not know how to handle it. She doesn't want to bring her down, but she doesn't want to be forgotten either. She just wants to be her own person and figure it out for herself. Hypothetical Actor - Ivana Baquero MANON VIPOND - Manon is an aspiring mechanic. Sadly for her, she's gorgeous, high bred, and looks very soft. Exactly the kind of girl the boys in her class expect 'got in for her gender'. This is only made worse by a vicious instance over her summer she will not talk about - but regardless, she's determined to live her dreams anyways. She will have it all. Hypothetical Actor - Olivia Holt CAMILLE DAVID - Camille is the 'It Girl' and she will remain so. Head cheerleader, newspaper editor, student activist. Her big concern is how divided the school is. She wants to bring them together. She has a few different ways to do that too. Hypothetical Actor - Odeya Rush HÉLOISE COUPE - Héloise is not having a good time. She lives with her dad since her mom died. He's ....not a pleasant man. Really really unpleasant. It's only gotten worse as she gets older. She's doing her best to protect her brother from him physically and her sister....extra physically, especially as SHE gets older. But there's only so much she can do before she snaps. Hypothetical Actor - Chloë Grace Moretz MARIE BELLEROSE - Marie is a young lady - prim, proper, polite. She's hiding a serious health secret. She can't control it but it is very dangerous for her health and it makes it harder to stay alive. She's working with her dads, her 'aunt', and her super religious aunt she's suddenly supporting while she lives in the city. She's didn't need this, and the added stresses of trying to keep her secret. Hypothetical Actor - Catherine Brunet MELINA BELLEROSE - Melina is much like her papa - a super athlete. She should have been in Pierce, but she took this spot to keep her sisters company - and from killing each other. There are a lot of issues in this glorious sisterly war of rivalry - not least because she's struggling with how to be herself and not be dismissed as 'one of the boys'. Hypothetical Actor - Julianne Côté JOSÉPHINE BELLEROSE - Josie is super bright and curious. They can solve everything. Yet, ever since they figured themselves out, everybody dismisses their thoughts and opinions on social issues as 'an agenda'. Screw. This. They need to stop being tokenized or they will actually hurt something. And they're trying to keep the peace between their sisters. Hypothetical Actor - Amandla Stenberg SORAYA DELACROIX - Soraya has long since accepted her life in a Catholic school until she moved here. She likes her teacher and even though she misses people, she's okay with them going to their families. She didn't know her's but when she meets her uncle, she's overjoyed. This can't possibly go wrong, right? Hypothetical Actor - Gigi Gorgeous ISABELLE LABELLE - Isabelle is one of the smartest girls in school. She's fiery, loyal, collected, and sure, a little snobby. but she's fine. There aren't any kinds of anxiety or depression at all. And whatever you do, don't look under her sleeves. Beauty is pain. Hypothetical Actor - Úrsula Corberó CHRISTELLE DUFOUR - Christelle is a fun girl who is trying to get into cartoonist work. It's a lot of work with getting it done and fixing the comments up and getting things done every day. Can she get her work all done without any kind of help and how can she get the assholes who say her work isn't 'real work' off her back? Hypothetical Actor - Vilayna LaSalle ANTONIA BONNAIRE - Antonia has never left her family before and she's kind of miserable. Is she going to be stuck here alone or is she going to fall under peer pressure? Because she's rapidly falling into a bad crowd where those seem like the only two options. And is that better or worse than missing her family? What are her alternatives? Hypothetical Actor - Cher Lloyd SAMANTHA MISQUEZ - Sam didn't expect to be here. Her scholarship was a complete surprise. Not an unwelcome one, but now she's got to adjus to a big move and learn the new terrain. And work her ass off to keep that scholarship. Let's hope her creativity doesn't get hit. Hypothetical Actor - Marisa Quinn BETTY CARON - Betty used to be very chill and easy going. She didn't care what you ate, what your religion was, even what pronouns you use for her (she's pangender, so technically they're all accurate). Over the summer though, things have been different. She's jumpier, more suspicious, and sometimes she has big outbursts. The mental illnesses she had before are worse and it seems she picked up a bunch of new ones. What happened over the summer? Hypothetical Actor - Jamie Loy NEALA BUREAU - Neala is perfect. Perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfectly feminine and obedient. The perfect daughter and student basically. And she's always happy. She's SO happy. If she were to stop being happy, well, we might find somethings about her family that are less than perfect and we can't have that, can we? No, she will keep everything perfectly in place and according to plan. Hypothetical Actor - Ashley Callingbull DAWN TRAVERE - Dawn is so excited to start as a big sister for the school. The new freshmen are so cute! She can't wait to start as a mentor. She was totally unprepared for what she was mentoring them through though. Some of these issues are things she knows nothing about or can never experience. Will someone teach this child to ally? Hypothetical Actor - Gigi Radics BELLA LÉCUYER - Bella knows exactly what is going on with everyone. She's smart, they're sheeple. She's pretty and smart and therefore always right. And she gets involved with a local jackass 'bad boy'. Uh oh. Can she figure this out herself? And when she does, can she face making a bad decision when being right is the only thing keeping her together and in control? Hypothetical Actor - Laila Alawa MIGNON-HEIDI MARIAN - Mignon-Heidi is fed up with her snobby sister, Océane. Does she think Mignon-Heidi LIKES helping their parents and associates with less than savoury means of finding money? No. But while her sister is up in her ivory tower, she's been protecting their little brothers from the worst of the streets. She's not sure she can handle their abusive parents, their seedy friends, and her uncaring sister anymore. One day, she will get free. Hypothetical Actor - Irene Esser * King Row - legacy kids/kids who’s family makes large donations, lots of prestigious society scholarships or business ones. aut viam inveniam aut faciam (I'll either find a way or make one). JANE SUMMERS - Lately, things haven't been going well for Jane. She can't seem to get excited about anything at all. Or sad. Or angry. Or scared. Or happy. Every day feels like a big gray blur. Everything is just a blah. She no longer cares about school and she can't even work up effort for her philanthropic endeavours. She has no idea what's going on and if she could be, she'd be terrified. What is happening to her? Hypothetical Actor - Bailey De Young NIAMH STUDWICK - Niamh was so excited to be appointed the head student resident advisor. This is going to be great! Sure, she was selected entirely based on her grades, but that's irrelevant. She's sure she can figure this out -how hard can leading be? Hypothetical Actor - Mähri Pirgulyyeva QUEENIE BLISHWICK - Queenie is having a tough time - she's finding herself more and more drawn towards girls. She knows for a fact her family and her friends will not accept her. So she's in this year with no option but to stay in the closet at all costs. Right? Hypothetical Actor - Stefanie Scott SARAH EADS - Sarah is one of the brightest students in her class and she knows it. The problem is, so do a lot of people. The girls in Rowling House have too much pride in intelligence and the girls in Jacques and Hugo have too much 'integrity' or 'hard work' to do what Sarah will. But she sees a delightful new business venture. Hypothetical Actor - Megan Weckwerth VEGA FAWLEY - Vega is a domineering, hard nosed, bully. There isn't anybody she will not step on to get what she wants. A gossip and a curtain twitcher, she's guaranteed to be all up in your business and god help you if you are in any way marginalized, because you just gave her a weapon with which to beat you. For some reason, her family doesn't agree with her, and she may be ending up moving out to get away from their liberal hippy crap soon. Hypothetical Actor - Jennifer Stone CARINA HOCH - Carina is a long time athelete with a passion for coaching. She can bring her atheletes all the way if she pushes them hard enough. She knows how to help jocks. So why on god's hell has she been assigned to work with the cheerleading squad as their student coach?!? This is so stupid and a waste of her time and talent - what could a bunch of push up bra, makeup caked barbie dolls teach her about athletics?' Hypothetical Actor - Aidy Bryant' ARIANA ROUNDS - Ariana doesn't belong in this dorm as she very quickly discovered. Business scholarships don't actually work so well when you're surrounded by girls with silver spoons in their mouths and you're stuck in physio learning to walk, never mind dance again. A full recovery is guaranteed, but it'll be work and she's surrounded by assholes. But as long as she keeps quiet and doesn't rock the boat or make waves, it'll all be okay, right? And even if something really bad happened to her, they'd protect her, right? Hypothetical Actor - Ariela Barer AMY KIMBALL - Amy’s been living the socialite life and is convinced she can get just about anywhere by networking. The problem is she has no clue what she wants to do. She can’t get away with skirting through life being irresponsible and shiftless forever, can she? Especially not with the tremendous waste of money on tuition. Hypothetical Actor - Jodelle Ferland ADRASTEIA SPIROS - Adrasteia is a born activist who firmly believes anybody can be reached with enough time, love, forgiveness, and education. Nobody is irredeemable. So what can she do when she's stuck between a rock and a hard place with regards to helping people survive. Hypothetical Actor - Elli AvrRam GHADA NAGI - Ghada is stuck here by sheer nature of her dad's workplace scholarship. A shame she's not at all a rich girl. What she is though is resourceful and sneaky. Worst comes to worst, she's got her faith that Allah will see her through her time in this hideous rooming situation. Hypothetical Actor - Dina Mousawi MAYA SOKOLOV - Maya has never been very knowledgeable about her mom's heritage. Her parent's families fled the USSR back during the Cold War. She knew her mother was Jewish, but now is the time to figure out what that means to her. She's been lost lately. Maybe this will be a good time to figure herself out. If nothing else, she can wrench herself free from her more....traditional parents. Hypothetical Actor - Sofia Black D'elia CLOELLA CHAUDRI - Cloella is quiet and a bit shy. She wants to be left alone and work on her art and her business plans. She does not need to be bullied into being a sidekick for the other girls like Vega and Queenie. ....But that doesn't hurt. Hypothetical Actor - Angali Lama JARNAI ERDENE - Jarnai is big, bad, and bold. She is not one to be messed with and she will cut your face. She's dark, fierce....and wrapped up in that so she doesn't have to face how utterly terrifying people are to her. There's nothing wrong with her, okay? People are the problem. They're stupid and ugly and she will fucking fight them. Hypthetical Actor - Prim Lyza NEFTATHYS JOSHI - Neftathys is one of the brightest business students the school has ever seen and her plans are both brilliant and inclusive. She's a master with technology and a charismatic leader. So why is she so unable to convince her father she has more ability than to be a babymaker? She wants a big family but she wants more than just that. But she can't very well fight her father without running against his political machine and ending up losing all her connection to him. It's an endless double bind. Hypothetical Actor - Tara Emad JEANETTE REUNELL - Jeanette is a person who doesn't know what they want. They're trying to figure out their life. And if that means changing their outlook and philosophy all the time, that's okay. They'll find something. You know, unless and until they get in too deep for some. Hypothetical Actor - Isha Sumner (Note: I'm aware she is cis, I am looking for a nonbinary Garifuna actor, but until then, this is a good approximate to Jeanette's face) EVELYN PRESSLEY - Evelyn's family is good to her. When they're around, that is. As long as she behaves. Sure, there are a million rules and harsh berating if she breaks even a minor one, but there's no way her family could be unhealthy or abusive. They're wealthy, and say they love her. Even if the only way they know how to show it is money. Hmmm. Hypothetical Actor - Noziya Karomatullo ESTELLA CARSON - Raised by a loving single mother and her uncle, they knew she was great - it was everyone else her family hated. Usually for reasons of race, religion, orientation, etc. Whoops. Neither she nor her sister share the family line, but she is too afraid of her mother to speak out. She needs to hide herself in boys of various levels of appropriateness. Hypothetical Actor - Sarah Bellini LELILA CARSON - Much the way Estella hides in boys, Lelila hides in booze. That can't hurt her, right? Sadly, she's definitely got an addictive personality. This can only end in danger. But will it be for her or for someone else? Hypothetical Actor - Laura Bellini * House Rowling - academic scholarships. aut disce aut discede (Either learn or leave) ALANNA HIGGS - The student director of the girls singing club, a soccer player, a party girl, and all around cheerful and fiery, Alanna’s a force of nature. Nothing can make her slow down. Will teaching her friends to express themselves musically help calm her wild ways or is she just going to pass them on to her friends? Especially when a huge secret of hers gets leaked. Hypothetical Actor - Suzanne Dengel LYRA ESPOINOSA - Lyra’s the queen of the gossip scene at school. There’s no denying that. Unfortunately, while she may have her standards as an aspiring journalist, not everybody else does. They can indeed make her life hell. Can she claw her way back to a decent reputation or is she screwed? Hypothetical Actor - Gina Rodriguez ARISTA LANE - A quirky, but ultimately harmless girl who believes in 20 impossible things before breakfast. She loves her flights of fancy and her imagination. Sometimes the other kids at school don’t appreciate it though and her unorthodox behaviour may land her in trouble when people mistake her kindness and admitted naivety with stupidity and delicacy. Hypothetical Actor - Annalise Basso NADINE O’BOYLE - Her family has been a mess ever since her dad went away to work and never came back. Left with her emotionally abusive and negligent mother and grandmother she developed a habit of getting in fights with neighbourhood bullies and rebelling to get any attention at all. She plans on going into MMA as a career, but she needs to keep on top of the grades and graduate first. Hypothetical Actor - China Anne McClain SELMA HIGGS - A serene, graceful person who’s life just hit her with the force of truck: She's now in a wheelchair. With the limited use of her legs, she needs to learn to make several personal adjustments that may be hard. Hypothetical Actor - Colleen Dengel MIRA TRELOAR - Mira’s always been a lonely girl. She’s never had friends before she got to this dorm and made friends with the girls in her year. It’s almost unbelievable how well things have gone - so far anyways. She’s not sure how to go with this. She’s never had best friends and she doesn’t want to fuck this up. What’s a girl to do? Hypothetical Actor - Winnie Maughan ELLA MARKOVIC - Ella is a straightforward, no-bull type of person. She’s had her life planned out since she was 8. She wants to be an agent who makes people famous! Now her only problem is her stubbornness. Sure, difficult clients need to learn to listen…but maybe so does she? Hypothetical Actor - Mélanie Laurent CATHERINE LINCOLN - Catherine has been lonely for a long time. It’s not easy to make friends when half the school thinks you’re a freak who will spread disease everywhere. Honestly, it’s only diabetes. She can’t take being isolated again, so she keeps it to herself. Because hiding a condition like that can’t go badly. Hypothetical Actor - Crystal Bowersox XUE CHEUNG - A friendly, sweet girl intent on becoming a doctor, Xue puts way too much pressure on herself. Every wrong answer feels like the end of the world to her. Her family and friends don’t understand the way she feels, and she may turn to more dangerous methods to feel better. Hypothetical Actor - Guan Xiaotong TARA DUANE - Small and scrawny, Tara is very used to being seen as the baby. And it’s true, she likes dressing in ways that make her look much younger, but she’s not a little girl. Really. She’s got a bunch of ideas on the way her store can run if people took her seriously. But after a huge trauma leaves her looking for control, will her plans fall apart? Hypothetical Actor - Kelly Mongan (Note: I am aware Kelly is likely perisex and so am searching for an intersex Irish Traveller actor. Until then, this is a good approximate for Tara's face) VIDYA DASZI - A fashion conscious, career minded young lady. Vidya’s always loved travelling, but the people in her life don’t seem to want it to happen. Her family would miss her, yes, but there’s no real reason behind her boyfriend’s refusal to let her make her own plans. What is going on here? Hypothetical Actor - Suma Bhattacharya SCARLETTE RIED - This girl has been through quite a bit since her parent’s died as a kid. Now with collegel around she has a chance to make it through and have fun. The problem is she’s a bit too competitive for her own good - can this cause problems when she seems to have met her match? And can she avoid certain distractions? Hypothetical Actor - Freya Tingley MARIE BLOODWORTH - A seemingly emotionless girl who only shows enthusiasm for two things - fashion and fixing things. An inventor with a wealth of ideas, nothing is going to stop Marie’s ascent to the top of the business world - least of all a bunch of ableist assholes insisting on treating her like a doll. Thankfully, her friends in the dorm know she’s got more behind her deadpan exterior. Hypothetical Actor - Ali Stroker HYPATIA BELLAMY - Grade A Odd Ball for sure. Nobody’s ever quite sure what she means, and while she’s very sweet, she’s also very dreamy and doesn’t seem as grounded as some would like. That sends the bullies out in droves, and it is not fun. Can she ignore them or are they going to make themselves heard? Hypothetical Actor - Dove Cameron YASMINE AQUA-BELMONTE - An aspiring lawyer, Yasmine does not like being told no. She has to be in control one hundred percent of the time. When unforeseen circumstances cause her plans to get derailed, what can she do? Hypothetical Actor - Maytee Martinez GABRIELLA BLISHWICK - Gabriella’s family are jerks. No point denying or getting defensive. They just are. But they’re not abusive or anything - it’s clear they love her. Can she stand by her family when she hates almost everything they stand for? Where will she go if she can’t? Hypothetical Actor - Kaitlyn Dever WILHELMINA EDMONTON - A nerdy girl who follows her best friend like a shadow. She’s done her best to stand by her family and her best friend, but not everything works out. When the pressure is on to start advocating for things in school, she’s torn between them. What can she do? Especially when this isn’t the first time she’s backstabbed her friend? Hypothetical Actor - Courtney Eaton MU “CHRISTY” CHOW - Mu is smart, pretty, and suave. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Then her boyfriend was murdered and everything changed - she doesn’t know what she wants or how to handle herself anymore. Everything is different and nothing is okay and maybe it won’t be ever again. How can she help herself before everything is ruined? Hypothetical Actor - Chen Lili * Jacques Residence - Charity, volunteer, and work scholarships or those who don’t qualify for scholarship residences. imidium facti qui coepit habet (He who has begun has the work half done). ROSEMARY DEAN - She’s been fascinated by food for a long time. Working in a restaurant is the best position for her. But when she needs a distraction from her recent loss of her mother, is food maybe a bit TOO tempting? Hypothetical Actor - Aija Bārzdina ANNE YELLIN - Anne is sweet, happy, and friendly. That’s not always easy when you’ve been tossed around a million foster families. She really likes the ones she was with when she headed to the school, but can she really say that they’re her family? She WANTS to, but you never can tell with some people… Hypothetical Actor - Barbara Goenaga (Note: I am aware she is cis, I am looking for a nonbinary Basque actor. Until I find one, this is a good approximate to Anne's face) ALICIA ROSIER - Alicia’s calm, sweet, and shy - the total opposite of the twin sibling she never knew she had! In the fallout of this, her world is shocked to the core as she wants to both meet her mother and keep her close relationship with her father. Hypothetical Actor - Madison McLaughlin ALICE REECE - Sometimes a girl needs to know the difference between a HBIC and just a B. Alice is one of them. She has her good qualities - she’s very driven and capable and can take care of her friends just fine. But she’s stubborn, brash, incapable of listening, and very snobby. Can she check herself before she wrecks herself? Hypothetical Actor - Raven Goodwin LUCY MASTERSON - Lucy has always been on top of her goals. Just a very quietly. She needs to be able to handle all her work and her pain in the ass Russian course without screwing up. The problem is that she’s not doing well - especially with her shitty immune system coming back to haunt her. Can she make this work? Hypothetical Actor - Aimee Carrero NATSUMI TOMIHIRO - Natsumi likes to get her work done quickly and well and try to keep things together. It’s nice when people help her out, but she doesn’t need it. And she’s not good when others need it either. She gets awkward and is bad with feelings. So what can she do when her 14 year old sister is pregnant? Hypothetical Actor - Mina Sakai HALA PRYCE - Hala is a recently out lesbian looking for some sense of guidance to figure herself out. The sexy student director for the singing group looks good, especially when she brings her into the LGBT club - but then she’s yanked back to reality as her family relies on her more and more for their emotional health. Hypothetical Actor - Mawra Hocane OLIVIA SELVEN - Strong, sensible, and well put together - that’s Olivia. Never one to deal with bullshit or suffer any fools. She’s here to thrive and conquer. Which is rather easier said than done. With most, if not all, her adult relatives dead, she needs to find a way to afford college, knowing she doesn’t qualify for low income scholarships. Her sister and few remaining relatives are trying to chip in, but she needs work - fast! Hypothetical Actor - Annie Thurman ALICE KING - Alice is too fat for an eating disorder. Everybody knows that. One of the signs of anorexia is being super skinny, so she CAN’T be anorexic. She gets made fun of enough for being fat without people making up that shit too. Even her best friend, Alice Reece, is concerned! Can she prove to them she’s fine? ….Even though she totally isn’t? Hypothetical Actor - Tess Holliday ANNA BLACK - Anna’s tough, suave, and mischievous and has a love for dyeing their hair and wearing contacts. Hey, it’s like art for you to wear, right? Well, their mom approves (kinda) but what can they do about their horrible, godawful extended family? Hypothetical Actor - Ruby Rose First resident up! Pierce Hall - sports scholarship/military family. audaces fortuna iuvat or fortes fortuna iuvat (Fortune favours the brave) MARTHA SILSBURY - Soccer scholarship is in the bag, and she’s finally out of her house. She joined the team more to get out of her home than she did to get educated. She’s tired of her parents always arguing and sticking her with her two much younger siblings. But now, she’s got to deal with the same life wrecking depression she was diagnosed with as a teenager without her mother or sister, the only ones who ever really bothered to TRY to understand her. So while she’s glad to be away, can she be okay without them? Hypothetical Actor - AnnaSophia Robb GEORGINA KYLE - Georgina is not well-off. That’s okay, she’s in a military family. But after coming back from a summer crisis, her world is shaken. She can’t sleep, can’t think, and can’t seem to stay in shape. What’s a girl to do? Hypothetical Actor - Lea Michele KANTI DASZI - Fine, fierce, and phenomenal, Kanti is looking forward to college with her best friend. There are only two problems: Her twin is in another dorm and she needs to be away from her for the first time in EVER, and this year she’s decided she really REALLY wants to come out of the closet. Pity then that Rebecca’s not too keen on that idea. Hypothetical Actor - Alia Bhatt QUINN ADAM - Quinn’s sweet as pie and very clever. But lately she’s been…off. She’s always checking herself in the mirror, doesn’t want to go out for dinner, and while she’s not rude, she keeps men - all men - at arms distance. What on earth is going on? Hypothetical Actor - Dianna Agron REBECCA MELIFLUA - Rebecca couldn’t believe she got a school scholarship for cheerleading. How lucky is that? Now she can be the gossip loving, fashion queen she’s always wanted to be! And without her parents around, maybe she can start acting on that attraction she’s felt to her best friend Kanti since forever. Hypothetical Actor - Jessica Amlee JEAN COMBS - Maybe the only person who got into this hall by being a croquet champion - at least the only one she knows! But the school honoured her award money just the same and stuck her in Pierce Hall. She’s smart as a whip and not worried about who knows it - but with being such a brainiac, does she really belong here, surrounded by the jocks and sportiest girls around? Part of her says she earned her spot. But the rest of her is screaming at her that she doesn’t belong. Can she make friends or is she stuck being the freaky genius girl again? Hypothetical Actor - Ajiona Alexus ELIZABETH RUSKIN - Elizabeth is no stranger to being shat on by the world. People are assholes. But when her mother recently deteriorating from cancer, and less and less money available to help, can she really say she made the right choice going to the school? Even if it DID come on a cheerleading scholarship? Hypothetical Actor - Meagen Good (Note: I am not sure if Meagen is Mizrahi or not. If not, I will continue searching for a Mizrahi actress. Until then, consider this an approximate look at what her face would be like) ANITA LANCE - A very sweet looking girl with a lot of hidden spice. Away from her relatively traditional, old fashioned family, college is the perfect place to be herself. But is it worth all the grief she’ll face when her family finds out? They weren’t exactly “encouraging” after all… Hypothetical Actor - Bailee Madison ALEXANDRA ROSIER "ALEX" - Alexandra is a classy person. They're not one to sit idly by and be stomped on though. So when they discover a long lost twin, separated from them by divorce, how is this going to shake up their already tenuous relationship with their mother? Hypothetical Actor - Liv Hewson MADELINE THURKELL - A double double for Jacques Hall - a soccer scholarship AND a military family member. She’s always known a “normal” career wasn’t for her and she’s determined to make it in the army - but a degree in criminology won’t suck either, so she needs to study now. But she’s not the strongest player on her team, and with the deck already stacked against women in her profession, can she keep making it work without messing everything up? Hypothetical Actor - Maia Mitchell AIMEE MARTIN - Aimee is the definition of “nightmare dressed like a daydream”. She’s so sweet and primly dressed, nobody ever expects her to be the first to throw down and beat the shit out of another jock on the soccer field. This year, she’s decided she’s DONE with putting up with people’s bullshit. Can she do that and still have friends, or will the trap of being “lady like” get to her again? Especially when she’s desperate to keep her home life a secret. Hypothetical Actor - Emilia Clarke (blonde Emilia is perfect) DANIELLA ABRAMS - A weight lifting star who knows how to make it, Daniella’s hiding a dark secret as she keeps trying to force herself to keep fit. Suddenly that crash diet’s looking a lot better. Is there any hope for her or is she screwed? Hypothetical Actor - Conner Dwelly KAYLIN BOONE - Kaylin’s a sweet, smart, sturdy girl. But she’s not too sure she made the right call coming here. She misses her family like crazy and she’s a fairly heavy girl - suddenly everyone’s giving her a hard time about goal weights and how she looks. She does not have time for this and these girls giving her hell. How can she put up with these girls without losing it? Hypothetical Actor - Noor Bukhari MOLLY PRESTON - A soccer STAR in the making. Growing up with a bunch of brothers who are also at Pierce Hall in a variety of different years, Molly knows what she wants and she wants to be a jock. And, you know, that nice guy online isn’t too shabby either. But is everything working out the way she thinks it is? Hypothetical Actor - Rosie Maughan AIMA MORI - Aima always knew it’d be interesting coming to boarding school - but with so much going on with her sick grandfather, her sister moving away to another country, and her parents straining, she just wants to bury herself in her archery and hide. Can she check herself before she wrecks herself? Hypothetical Actor - Nao Asahi ALEXANDRIA CHANDLER - She may have a scholarship from the gymnastics crew, but this year she has more in mind than her backflip - like how to cover the rest of her costs. When she sees a posting for a job some consider less than dignified, she decides to take it. Will it work out, or will it backfire? Especially when others from school find out. Hypothetical Actor - Ziyoda Qobilova BEA BANDERAS-HIERRO - Soccer player and runner just getting over their ankle injury when they get to school. Will they push themself too far or not? Can they manage this without certain illegal substances? Hypothetical Actor - Valentina Sampaio CELESTINE CURTIS - Celestine’s not doing well. She really isn’t. Getting her school acceptance and the equestrian scholarship helped, but her anxiety doesn’t just go away. And getting drunk out her mind is all that helps her. Can she handle it? Hypothetical Actor - Altangerel Bayartsetseg (Note: Celestine is meant to have dwarfism, but I could not find an appropriate actress with it. Until I do, Altangerel is a good approximate face) DAMAYANTI GADHAVI - A fast moving, fast talking new girl who is determined to find a balance between her Sikh upbringing and her desire to be more modern. She knows it can work, and her family is trying to be encouraging, but it doesn’t help when her friends just don’t understand. Can it work out anyways? Hypothetical Actor - Prayaga Martin LOLA HOLT - The soccer Captain trying to make things work. She’s got a standard policy of no drama. What happens when drama finds her in the form of needing to care for her friction filled parents and grandmother, whom she suddenly needs to care for when she's in the city? Between this and her need to improve, she'll tear her hair out! Hypothetical Actor - Joan Smalls MARIANA BELLHOM - Mariana never worried too much about her birth parents, but lately there’s been a conflict with her brother that makes her wonder about them. Will she find out? Hypothetical Actor - Si-yeon Lee 'Racial and/or Ethnic Context' Note - I'd accept an actress of either the Woman of Colour identity (for mixed White/PoC characters) or one of the various identities (for mixed PoC identities) if one of the exact mix couldn't be found. White: Martha, Rosemary, Olivia, Catherine, Rebecca, Carina, Madeline, Queenie, Selma, Alanna, Adrasteia, Arista, Alice King, Anita, Jane, Vega,Scarlette, Alexandra, Alicia, Sarah, Manon, Héloise, Marie Bloodworth, Marie Bellerose, Melina, Soraya, Kalina, Rumena, Vasilka, Aimee, Daniella, Anna, Hypatia, Gabriella, Estella, Lelila, Amy European indigenous peoples and ethnic minorities: Specify - Tara (Irish Traveller), Anne (Basque), Mira (Irish Traveller), Isabelle and Margaret ( Catalan), Zornitsa (Tatar), Black: Nadine, Jean, Alice Reece, Krasimira Native American (indigenous peoples of North America) - Samantha (Apache, and a bit of Indigenous Chilean, but she primarily identifies as Apache), Neala (Cree) Latinx (indigenous peoples of Latin America): Ariana, Lucy, Bea Carib (indigenous peoples of Caribbean): Jeanette (Garifuna), Arab: Ghada Asian indigenous peoples and ethnic minorities: Natsumi (Japanese Ainu), East Asian: Xue, Aima, Mariana, Mu, Celestine, Keiko, South Asian: Hala, Kanti, Vidya, Kaylin, Damayanti, Southeast Asian: Artemisia, Jarnai Central Asian: Evelyn, Niamh, West Asian: Bella, Sofia Pacific Islander (including indigenous peoples of Oceania): Vai (Native Hawaiian), Wilhelmina (Maori, Paluani and Fijian), Romani: Zora, Antonia, Dawn, Jewish: Ella (Sephardi), Maya (Ashkenazi), Camille (Ashkenazi), Egyptian: Neftathys (with a little ancestry from a few other things (Chinese, Indonesian, and Indian), but this is her primary identity and I’d seek an Egyptian actress) Other American ethnic minority (ex. Creole, Cajun, etc.) - Christelle (Creole and Cajun), Mixed: Elizabeth (Black, Mizrahi Jewish), Georgina (White/Sephardi Jewish), Quinn (White/Ashkenazi Jewish), Lyra (Indigenous Puerto Rican, Black, Sephardi Jewish), Océane (White, Indigenous Venezuelan), Josephine (Black and White), Darina (White, Black, Japanese, Indigenous Brazilian), Svetlana (White, Indigenous Peruvian, Korean), Mila (honestly, so many different parts of Asia - Malaysian, Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Thai, Vietnamese, Filipina, Bangladeshi, Cambodian, Syrian, Tajik, UAE, Bahrainion, Georgian, Laotian, Sri Lanka, Russian, and Burmese. At this point, she just calls herself 'Asian' and is done with it), Molly (White, Irish Traveller), Ayelet (Yemeni Arab/Mizrahi Jewish), Betty (Cherokee/White), Claudia (Black, Russian Ainu), Mignon-Heidi (White, Indigenous Venezuelan, part Manx), Alexandria (Uzbek and White), Lola (3/4 Black, 1/4 Indigenous Carib (Taino)), Cloella (Nepalese and Pakistani), Iekika (Native Hawaiian and Japanese), Ruzha (White and Guyanese), Yasmine (Cuban, Nepalese, a little Tibetan) 'Roommate Assignments' Pierce 1) - Jean, Rebecca, Kanti, Anita, Madeline 2) Martha, Georgina, Elizabeth, Alex, Aimee 3) Daniella, Kaylin, Lola, Aima, Alexandria 4) Molly, Bea, Celestine, Damayanti, Mariana 5) Quinn - (she is very smug about having a room to herself omg) Jacques 1) Rosemary, Olivia, Alice Reece, Natsumi, Anne 2) Alicia, Lucy, Hala, Alice King, Anna Rowling 1) Vidya, Catherine, Mira, Alanna, Xue 2) Scarlette, Tara, Marie Bloodworth, Arista, Selma 3) Hypatia, Yasmine, Gabriella, Wilhelmina, Christy 4) Nadine, Lyra, Ella King 1) Vega, Queenie, Carina, Ariana, Sarah 2) Niamh, Ghada, Adrasteia, Maya, Jane 3) Cloella, Jarnai, Neftathys, Jeanette, Evelyn 4) Estella, Lelila, Amy Hugo 1) Isabelle, Margaret, Manon, Océane, Camille 2) Héloise, Marie Bellerose, Melina, Josephine, Soraya 3) Christelle, Antonia, Samantha, Betty, Neala 4) Dawn, Bella, Mignon-Heidi Vazof 1) Zornitsa, Ruzha, Kalina, Darina, Svetlana 2) Mila, Rumena, Krasimira, Vasilka, Zora 3) Ayelet, Vai, Iekika, Keiko, Claudia 4) Sofia, Artemisia (Note: Sofia routinely sneaks into Vazof 3 at night to see her girlfriends. Artemisia in effect has her own room, so she has no beef with this relationship or this arrangement. Yes, this is word of god-ing that Ayelet, Vai, Iekika, Keiko, Claudia, and Sofia are an official poly romance. Antonia is in one too, but with two boys, so they're not on this cast list. Maybe if I ever get around to doing the guys). LGBTQIAP+ Girls/Femme Nonbinary Folks Martha (Bicurious) Georgina (Heteroflexible) Kanti (Lesbian) Quinn (Pansexual) Rebecca (Lesbian) Elizabeth (Lesbian, femme nonbinary, uses 'she/her' most of the time) Anita (Lesbian) Madeline (Bicurious) Aimee (Bisexual) Rosemary (Bicurious) Olivia (Bicurious) Alice Reece (Heteroflexible) Natsumi (Bisexual) Hala (Lesbian) Alice King (Bicurious) Alanna (Bisexual) Lyra (Bicurious) Arista (Fluid) Nadine (Pansexual) Niamh (Heteroflexible) Queenie (Lesbian) Ariana (Bisexual) Adrasteia (Pansexual) Cloella (Asexual, homoromantic, trans) Evelyn (Homoromantic, Bisexual) Bea (Non-binary, uses they/them) Jeanette (Nonbinary, they/them) Yasmine (Bisexual) Neftathys (Omnisexual) Vai (Bisexual) Betty (Pansexual, Pangender, will cheerfully answer to any pronoun) Iekika (Polysexual) Keiko (Asexual, homoromantic) Margaret (Bisexual) Océane (Ace, heteroflexible romantic) Marie Bellerose (Bisexual) Neala (Lesbian) Joséphine (Genderfluid, bicurious) Claudia (Pansexual) Samantha (Demisexual) Mila (Demisexual) Sofia (Demisexual) Kalina (Bisexual) Darina (Trans, bisexual) Rumena (Bisexual) Daniella (Omnisexual) Jarnai (Pansexual) Molly (Polysexual) Jean (Heterosexual, biromantic) Anne (Femme nonbinary, uses she/her) Anna (Gender fluid, often feminine aligned but not always, uses they/them) Christy (Fluid, femme non-binary, uses she/her) Hypatia (Q***r - blocked out out of respect for its history as a slur, but included for the sake of representing folks who do have this as a sexual and/or romantic orientation) Aima (Homoflexible) Celestine (Asexual, polyromantic) Ayelet (Lesbian) Mariana (Trans woman, bisexual) Mignon-Heidi (Demisexual) Sarah (Asexual, heteroromantic) Marie Bloodworth (Asexual, aromantic) Tara (Intersex) Soraya (Trans) Jane (Intersex) Alexandra (non-binary, usually uses 'they/them') Religious Beliefs Christian, no real denomination - Mariana, Martha, Sarah, Jane Anglican - Jean, Georgina (albeit her dad is Jewish, so she has some connection there as well), Alexandra, Daniella, Alexandria, Bea, Alice Reece, Anne, Alicia, Mira, Ariana, Niamh No religion - Rebecca, Madeline, Kaylin, Molly, Celestine, Rosemary, Olivia, Anna, Catherine, Alanna, Tara, Marie Bloodworth, Selma, Yasmine, Gabriella, Wilhelmina, Nadine, Vega, Queenie, Carina, Cloella, Jarnai, Jeanette, Evelyn, Lelila, Estella, Isabelle, Margaret, Darina, Amy Hinduism - Kanti (Karma), Vidya (Bhakti to the goddess Parvati), Methodist - Neala Reform Judaism - Elizabeth Presbyterian - Aimee Baptist - Lola, Natsumi Zen Buddhist - Aima Sikh - Damayanti Roman Catholic - Quinn (albeit, raised with Jewish holidays from her mom's family behind her parents back), Lucy, Hala, Alice King, Scarlette, Océane, Héloise, Marie Bellerose, Melina (lapsed), Joséphine, Soraya, Antonia, Bella, Mignon-Heidi, Zornitsa, Zora (attended Bulgarian Orthodox services to fit in at her neighbourhood), Vai Mahayana Buddhist - Xue Wiccan - Betty New Age - Arista Hellenic Polytheism (i.e. Greek gods) - Hypatia, Taoist - Christy Orthodox Judaism - Lyra (although she has attended Anglican and Catholic services with her parents before), Camille, Ayelet Conservative Judaism - Ella Shi'ite Muslim - Ghada, Greek Orthodox - Adrasteia (raised in a mixed house - her mother was a Hellenic polytheist) Judaism, haven't picked a denomination yet - Maya (raised areligiously, as her family lost their connection to religion whilst living in the USSR before they fled) Sunni Muslim - Neftathys Lutheran - Manon, Rumena Mormon - Christelle Mescalero Apache spirituality - Samantha Mennonite - Anita Deist - Dawn Bulgarian Orthodox - Ruzha, Krasimira, Vasilka, Claudia Calvinist - Kalina Russian Orthodox - Svetlana, Iekika Oriental Orthodox - Mila Shinto - Keiko Tengrist - Sofia Theravada Buddhist - Artemisia Category:Blog posts